Sweet Memories
by Death Angels
Summary: What really happened to future Bulma, One-shot or Story? What where the horrors in the future? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! I did this one awhile ago, but decided to post it up cause I love it, I don't know if this should be a one-shot or a story, I have a good twist if it where a story, but you guys can decide! :o) Have Fun!!  
  
Sweet Memories  
  
Nightmares  
  
" talking " * thinking * (Me butting in)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope sorry to say, I DON'T own DBZ.  
  
" Vegeta please don't go." Bulma said in a shaky voice looking into those black holes of mystery, that she had missed dearly.  
  
* It's the same dream again.*  
  
" I must go." That was all he said walking out the door not turning back once.  
  
The door shut.  
  
* I'm never going to see him again. Why did you have to go? *  
  
Tear ran down her face. A cry awoke her from her trance, just starring into air, her white summer dress turned in the breeze.  
  
" Trunks." She whispered.  
  
* You're the only reason I went on, my sweet Trunks. *  
  
She walked into the blue painted room, and her little Trunks crying in his cradle.  
  
Bulma picked him up and held him close. She stood there looking out the window, the tears were building up but she refused to cry.  
  
" Dada." Trunks cooed.  
  
Bulma couldn't stop the tears now.  
  
" Oh.Trunks." She spoke softly kissing the child's hair.  
  
An explosion made the earth shake, and another after until the sky turned red and silent.  
  
They had lost.  
  
* No don't go! * She screamed at herself, but of course she could not stop herself from placing Trunks into his cradle. And turning out the door. She speed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket as she speed out the door.  
  
She pulled out a capsule from her pocket and through it onto the deserted road.  
  
POOF.  
  
When the cloud of smoke cleared she jumped to the air car and put the radio on. The news was now on all day and night since the androids came. She shook the tears away.  
  
" North City has just been blown to smithereens! BOOM! AHHHH!!!" Screaming could be heard in the distance as the male reporter whispered hurried into his microphone.  
  
" OH MY KAMI! THERE RIGHT IN FR." The station cut out. Everyone knew that he was killed.  
  
Bulma turned the radio off and speed down the street.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bulma stood onto of a huge crater. No man made machine could have done this. But she knew what could.  
  
* No don't look down. No I don't want to see it again! * She screamed at herself but as it was a dream she could not control herself.  
  
Bulma looked over the crumbled buildings and the craters in the earth. She looked down into the crater she stood above. There she saw 6 figures spread across the ground.  
  
" No." She whispered as her eyes widened. She ran down the crater carelessly, but tripped over a rock and rolled down the slop. She fell onto of something small and cold. She opened her eyes to see Krillen, but there where two holes thrown his head where veins and blood where spread over him.  
  
Bulma screamed scrambling up tears flooding down her cheeks.  
  
" No Krillen." She managed before a sob took over she fell on to her knees. She shakily put a hand out to touch Krillen put pulled it away quickly when a noise came from beside her.  
  
She quickly turned her head towards the noise, there shaking with wide eyes and a hand out to her was her old boyfriend Yamcha.  
  
" Yamcha!" She said quickly standing up and running to him.  
  
" Bulma." He whispered his eyes rolling into the back of his head but coming back again quickly.  
  
Bulma held his hand with two hands.  
  
" Yamcha, it's ok, you're going to be fine." She said smiling.  
  
" I.never meant to hurt.you." He whispered as his last breath died and his eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
Bulma hugged him tightly. She felt warm liquid seep into her dress. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She pulled away and placed a kiss onto of his forehead. She stood up and looked around to find a white cape fluttering in the wind as the figures under it lay still.  
  
She ran over to the pile of bodies, Chiazho was held in Teins arms protectively but his back has half burned off, Bulma turned away. As she turned her head she saw Piccolo flinching.  
  
She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. His eyes moved to her, pain filled them.  
  
" Gohan." He said before he went limp and his breath fell him.  
  
A tear fell on his cheek.  
  
* Why must these memories haunt me so? *  
  
" Vegeta." She had not found him yet, but apart of her didn't want to.  
  
" Bulma." A raspy voice cut the silence. There in a pile of cement and poles was Vegeta holding something in his arms.  
  
" Vegeta!" She said running over to him wrapping her arms around him. A limp arm held her waist. He pulled back and pushed something from under his arm towards her.  
  
" Gohan!" She said quickly as she took him from his side and held him protectively to her chest.  
  
" Look after him...he must...ARRGGHH!" Vegeta frowned in pain.  
  
" Vegeta your hurt, I'll take you home, your going to be fine." She said rambling on tears building in her eyes.  
  
" No. Take Gohan he will teach Trunks how to fight." He whispered.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT! THEY DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!" She screamed.  
  
Vegeta smiled at her reaction, a real smile. His hand came to touch her face. Bulma could feel the tears now she leant into his touch. How could she live without his touch, smell, just to look into his eyes and forget the world behind her.  
  
" You will go on, and I have always wanted t." He was cut off by they pain rushing though his body.  
  
" NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! VEGETA!" She screamed hugging his chest. She could hear his heart slowing.  
  
" No." She whispered tears now no stop falling.  
  
" Bulma I." His eyes falling into the back of his head but he would not allow this to happen.  
  
" I." He was cut off when and pole ripped through his chest, blood poured all over her.  
  
" NO!" She looked up to see 18 flouting above her smirking.  
  
" Oh.isn't that sad he never got to spit it out." She laughed.  
  
" You bitch!" She screamed and stood up holding Gohan to her chest.  
  
18 stopped and growled.  
  
" I'll kill you slowly for that one!" She screamed but her brother held her shoulder.  
  
" Now, now sister look what see has in her hands, I would hate it if you destroyed the fun we could have with him when he gets older." He spoke softly but with every word the fear within Bulma grew.  
  
* NO! ANYTHING BUT HIM! *  
  
" Fine! But when the day comes I'm the one who gets to go first." She said crossing her arms.  
  
Bulma stood still not knowing what had happened.  
  
" You had better go before I change my mind." 17 said smiling crazily.  
  
Bulma scrambled away, she came to her air car and speed off.  
  
* Why? *  
  
That was her last though until the shaking of her shoulders awoke her from her nightmare.  
  
" Mum. Wake up." Trunks whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes to meet a pair of blue oceans.  
  
" Trunks?" She said and sat up.  
  
REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW WAT YOU THINK!! :o)  
  
Death Angels 


	2. Dark Secrets

Sweet Memories  
  
Chapter 2: Dark Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, I mean I would love to but sadly, nope!  
  
Hey Everybody!!! Sorry it took awhile!! Well here it is!!  
  
" You were having a nightmare again. It's ok the androids are gone." He smiled.  
  
" You look so much like your father." She said putting her hand onto his cheek. He put his hand over hers.  
  
" Are you ok?" He asked frowning. His mother had been whispering random things and tears fell onto her pillow every night. He had always thought it was because of the death of his father but she was keep saying the others names. She also repeated 'Not again' over and over.  
  
" I'm fine just a silly nightmare." She reassured him and got out of bed. She was nearly out of the door when Trunks asked stopped her, holding her shoulder.  
  
" What do you dream of." He asked and looked into her eyes. She knew she could not lie without him knowing now.  
  
" Nothing I would ever want you to see." She whispered and turned down the stairs to cook breakfast.  
  
Trunks shook his head. Today he would be going back into the past the meet the others and say that he had kill the androids and cell he was meant to go yesterday but his mother said she had to fix something on it.  
  
He went to his room and had a shower and changed into his clothes. Strapping on his sword and heard a crash down stairs. He quickly flew down the stairs to the kitchen. He heard coughing for the living room. He walked through that led to the living room cautiously. Then he saw his mother on the floor coughing up blood.  
  
" MUM!" He said in shock but quickly came to her side.  
  
" What wrong with you?" He said turning her over and laying her down, he wiped the blood from her mouth.  
  
" There's some thing I never told you Trunks. I'm so sorry." She cracked into a sob. Trunks held her, confusion over his face.  
  
" Mum, tell me now." He demanded pulling her away from him looking her in the eyes.  
  
" I.When I was raising you and Gohan the androids came here." She looked down and swallowed.  
  
" I went to look for your father after a major explosion shook the earth I found all of them dead." Bulma's voice now soft that only a saiyan could hear her.  
  
" 18 had killed your father before me eyes, he was trying to tell me something, she was about to kill me and Gohan who your father had saved when 17 had stopped her telling her she would reck their fun." She said dropping her head in shame.  
  
" What's wrong with you!" He said suddenly scared inside of what had happened to her.  
  
She fell on his shoulder and told him her deepest secret.  
  
Trunks sat there shocked. The only thing he had left and the one thing he loved the most was being taken away from him. He hugged her like she was dying right then and now.  
  
" Mum, you can't leave. Just when the androids were defeated!" He said holding her tightly but not tight enough to hurt her. Bulma wiped away her tears and smiled sadly.  
  
" I want you to pack a bag and get ready to leave, I want you to stay in future. Stay with your father and my past self. Don't ever come back here, you have to promise Trunks." She said strongly. She stood up, as did Trunks.  
  
"WHAT?" I'm not leaving you here to die alone." He said following her into the kitchen.  
  
" Please Trunks this is one thing that would mean everything to me if you just go." Bulma said turning around and looking into his eyes.  
  
" Mum." He said he hugged her and ran out the door and jumped into the time machine.  
  
" Why does everyone leave without saying goodbye?" Bulma said quietly as she saw Trunks disappear.  
  
* It's for Trunks not you. But I don't want to die alone.* Her thoughts where cut because a rush of emotions came into her at once.  
  
"WHY! WHY DOES IT.ALWAYS. happen to me." Her screaming died out, as she felt more alone than ever before. She cried herself to sleep not knowing that kami was watching over her and felt even more sorry for her than before.  
  
" My poor child, it will end peacefully I promise." He spoke in a caring voice looking down on her now sleep form.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks was heading through time when he though of something. He changed the date back to his time. Appearing back in his front lawn he saw his mother asleep though his window. Headed into the house and stood before his mother.  
  
" I'm sorry mum but I can't leave you here to die." He said into her ear. She awoke suddenly.  
  
" Trunks I thought I." She couldn't finish because Trunks had hit a pressure point on her neck and she fell limp in his arms. He picked her up and ran out the door and into the time machine.  
  
" You will not leave you mum." He said with determination and put in the time he needed to get to.  
  
As colours swirled all around him Bulma started to move.  
  
* She's having that nightmare again. I wish I could see what she saw so I could help her. *  
  
" No.Vegeta.Krillen.Tein.Goku.Gohan." Bulma said each with a teardrop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally a view of the earths ground came into view. And not surprisingly as they got closer he could make about a group of dots but as he came closer he knew that it was z gang where all next to Capsule Corp. As he landed he waved but no smile could come to his face. He gently put his mother in to the chair and jumped out of the machine.  
  
Suddenly something hugged him.  
  
" Trunks your alive!" Bulma squealed hugging him.  
  
" Shut-up woman, your voice is annoying." A gruff voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his father. He nodded, as did Trunks.  
  
" So what brought you here Trunks?" Said Krillen smiling at him.  
  
" Well, at first I was coming back to tell you that I defeated the androids and cell." He started. All the z gang smiled.  
  
" So how's Bulma?" Asked Goku in a serious voice, something just didn't feel right. Everyone was intrigued because it isn't often you heard Goku talk seriously.  
  
" That's another reason I came back and brought her with me." He said looking down.  
  
" What? You mean she's here?" Yamcha said.  
  
" Yeah I knocked her out, if I didn't she wouldn't of came." Trunks said. He flew up picked his mother up carefully and flew back down to the ground.  
  
" I need to put her on a bed. Maybe some rope so she doesn't kill me for bringing her here." Trunks face turns and gulped.  
  
" What's wrong with her, is she ok?" Bulma said looking at herself. Maria Bulma started to cry in her dream.  
  
" No.No." She spoke softly moving in Trunks arms.  
  
" What's wrong with her!" Bulma said frowning.  
  
" She's having her nightmare again. Where can I put her?" Said Trunks aid trying to calm Maria Bulma but it wasn't working. All the z gang turned around when they heard Maria Bulma scream, they all saw Trunks kneeing down beside her where he had put her on the grass.  
  
" Goku! Vegeta! Come here!" Trunks said quickly looking down at his mother. Both Goku and Vegeta came over to Trunks quickly. Blood had started to trickle down her mouth.  
  
" Shit!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
" Vegeta I need you to some how get some of your blood into a needle, and Goku I need you to stay with me to help her calm down." Trunks said lifting his mother into his arms.  
  
" I'll get the blood from Vegeta for you." Bulma said grabbing Vegeta as they came through the door.  
  
Trunks had placed Maria Bulma on a soft medical bed, she had stopped coughing up blood after awhile, then Bulma and Vegeta came in.  
  
" Here's the blood you wanted, but why." But was cut of from Trunks.  
  
" I'll explain everything soon I just need the needle." Trunks said as Bulma nodded and handled a needle with red liquid.  
  
Trunks placed the needle in Maria Bulma's in the inside of her elbow and pushed the blood into her vein. As he pulled it out Bulma was still. Trunks breath out his held breath and moved a stay piece of hair off her face.  
  
" She's dying." He said putting his head in his hands.  
  
" WHAT!" Said Goku surprise.  
  
" I just defeat the androids and cell and though mum and I could live happily until I found out she never told me she has been dying since I was I little kid. She told me to leave our time and live in this time. I just couldn't leave her there to die alone." He said tightly but suddenly sat up and punched a hole strait through the wall.  
  
The only one that jumped was Bulma. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" You may not be my child from your time but you're still MY child." Bulma said smiling.  
  
" Will this affect our time?" Said Vegeta frowning.  
  
" No, it won't because he's not alive to do it to her." Trunks said growling at the thought of him.  
  
" Who did this to her!" Goku said frowning.  
  
" I was.."  
  
Hahahah, sorry just who did this to Bulma?? Find out next time on Sweet Memories!! Review!  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Raichan: Thanks soo0o0o0 much for the review, it made my day!!  
  
Nicka: Thanks!! :o)  
  
Yomegagurl01: Aww, I know!! :o(! Thanks for the review!  
  
Abigail Marie: There's your request! Hope you liked it!!  
  
Galadreil: THANKS!!  
  
Thank you all!! Love ya!!  
  
Love Always  
  
Death Angels 


End file.
